


Five ways Arthur almost found out about Merlin, but didn't - and one way he did [Podfic]

by Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five ways Arthur almost found out about Merlin, but didn't - and one way he did</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five ways Arthur almost found out about Merlin, but didn't - and one way he did [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five ways Arthur almost found out about Merlin, but didn't - and one way he did](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7430) by seperis. 



**Length:** 0:03:42  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Merlin/Seperis%20-%20Five%20Ways%20Arthur%20Almost%20Found%20Out%20About%20Merlin,%20But%20Didn%27t,%20And%20One%20Way%20He%20Did.mp3) (3.4 MB)  
Please right click and "Save As".

  



End file.
